Goku en mundo High School DxD
by LeoEmoboyBvB
Summary: capítulo 2


Hola gente divertida de la lectura soy nuevo en esto de aser fanfin y la verdad me gusta leer historias así que me dije por q nos ase una historia de fanfin y fue así

*flash back*

yo: mmm la verdad no se si aser un fanfin *me rasco la nuca*

mi mente: vamos 7www7r anímate

yo: es que no kiero cagarla soy nuevo en esto *me cruzó de brazos

mi mente: dale no seas cagon wey anímate :v

yo: *suspiro* esta bien tu ganas

*fin del flash back*

creo así fue xD bueno sin mas que decir le dejo el primer capítulo de este suculentos fanfin 7www7r

PD: goku podrá tener todas sus transformaciones del super saiyajin normal asta el super saiyajin blue

sin mas que decir ~/ empezamos con el capitulo *me siento* luz cámara y acción

capítulo 1 goku en High School DxD la nueva vida el saiyajin

narrador: luego de derrotar al malvado de zamazu goku y los demás celebran por la victoria ante sazamu

goku: gracias zen - chan *sonrie* sin ti no podríamos ganarle a samazu

zeno-sama: *sonrie*

vegeta: bueno ya se acabó todo esta bien *camina*

goku: ese vegeta nunca cambia jeje *se rasca la nuca*

trunks: señor goku *lo mira*

goku: he si que pasa trunks *sonrie*

trunk: arigato por todo señor goku sin usted no podríamos aver ganado *le estiende la mano*

goku: *sonrie y acepta el apretón* no fui yo kien a tu mundo bueno trunks fuimos todos te has puesto fuerte trunks tu padre está orgulloso de ti

trunsk: he lo dice en serio señor goku *animado*

goku: aún q no lo crea trunsk *voltea y mira a vegeta* vegeta podrá ser orgulloso de un poco amargado pero por dentro es una buena persona y creme esta orgulloso de ti *sonrie*

trunsk: señor goku *mira a su padre* papá

vegeta: *comiendo*

trunsk: *sonrie* gracias papá

*el cielo se pone negro de repente*

todos: *sorprendido por el cambio repentino*

goku: que sucede *preocupado*

trunsk: acaso es samazu *enojado*

goku: no no puede ser lo vimos ser derrotado por zeb - chan *mira a zeno-sama*

piccoro: no siento ningún ki que esta pasando

*en un bosque lejano de la comparación cápsula*

??: *sonrie malvadamente* shenlong

shenlong: dime cual es tu deseo

??: shenlong *grita y alza la manos* deseo que mandes a son goku a otra dimensión para siempre

shenlong: eso es fácil de conseder *le brillan los ojos*

*en la corporación cápsula*

goku: he que me sucede *empieza a brillar*

vegeta: kakaroto * lo mira*

trunsk: señor goku que le sucede *nervioso*

goku: no lose *nervioso y empieza a brillar más el aura blanca* q sucede

milk: goku donde estas *camina y lo mira* goku vamos a *lo mira preocupa* goku

goku: milk *la mira* Yo Yo *empieza a brillar más y su cuerpo se delgada más* haaa

milk: goku *corre así el desperadamente* gokuuuu *estira su mano para alcanrlo*

goku: milk *estira su mano pero ya es tarde* *grita* milkkkkkkkkk *desaparece frente de todos*

milk: *se arrodilla y con lágrimas en los ojos y grita* gokuuuuuuu

todos: *sorprendidos*

*en una academia*

rias gremory: *supiera*

akeno: ara que sucede rias *la mira*

rias gremory: no lose akeno sólo que *camina y se sienta en el sofá y cruza las piernas* es que me siento no lose estoy algo confundida

akeno: ara rias sólo es un mal día rias ya veras q mañana será un mejor día *sonrie*

rias gremory: gracias akeno *sonrie*

*se escucha un estruendo en patio trasero*

rias gremory: *sorprendía y piensa* q fue eso y no sólo eso sino que siento una energía podera *temblando*

akeno: rias lo puedes sentir verdad *nerviosa*

rias gremory: si akeno kien sea que allá caído tiene un poder increíble lo sufiente para matar a todos los demonios sin problemas *se levanta* akeno vamos a investigar kien es y si es un ángel metemolo lo más rápido posible *estiende sus alas de demonio y vuela*

akeno: vamos rias *también estiende sus alas de demonio y sigue a rias*

*en el krate*

??: oigan ven eso es un krater gingatesco *nervioso*

??: si q cosa pudo aser algo así *tragando saliva*

??: debe ser un meteorito chicos

rias gremory y akeno: *llegan y caminan asta el krater* bien todos a sus clases ahora es una orden *dijo rias gremory*

todos: si Sempai *se van de lugar*

akeno: buchou mire hay algo *señala en el krater*

rias gremory: *camina y mira de serca y se sorprende* es un hombre

akeno: queeeeeee *corre y Está a lado de rias y mira el krater* es un hombre pero como puede aser un krater de este tamaño

rias gremory: *mira al hombre* no es un humano común akeno su energía es increíble no puedo arriesgarme en poner en peligro a nuestra academia o noblesa *estiende su mano y ase un círculo de magia para matar al sujeto*

akeno: espera *baja la mano de rias* si puede que sea un peligro para nosotros pero siento que el no es un ángel caído o algo malvado *se acerca al hombre y lo carga* valla es pesado

rias gremory: akeno estas segura lo que hases *la mira como lleva el hombre en su hombro*

akeno: si buchou *sonrie*

rias gregremory: *suspiro* que se puede aser *tomo la otra mano del hombre y camina*

bueno gente asta aquí el primer capítulo de la serie *-*

espero que le aya gustado el primer capítulo chicos y chicas nos vemos en el próximo capítulo dejen en los comentarios que le pareció y digamen Qué cosa debo mejorar bueno sin mas que decir se despide EmoboyBvB asta la próxima Chao /


End file.
